How To Dance
by rozboz11
Summary: Prom's coming up and Kurt is excited to take his boyfriend, Nick, to the prom. When Kurt finds out neither boy can dance, he asks his best friend, Blaine to help him out. Blaine's completely in love with Kurt. T because I'm paranoid. Will end up as Klaine
1. Chapter 1  I'm Biting My Tongue

**AN: Okay, so this is my first Glee fanfic so go easy on me...**

**Firstly, I'd like to say sorry for not uploading anything in quite a while, it really has not been intentional... Life just took over my writing time D:**

**Secondly, I'd just like to say that I have no idea why I haven't written any Glee stuff before, I absolutely love the show. I also have an unhealthy obsession with Klaine, note the pairing of this fic. (Oh my, did you see that Kliss in Dublin? *Squee*)**

**So this fic is basically inspired by the song "I'm not going to teach your boyfriend how to dance with you", which has an unnecessarily long song title. I love that song a little bit too much and this is my response to it. It doesn't really follow the song perfectly, but it's not meant to(;**

**Here we go: **

**Chapter One – I'm Biting my Tongue**

Blaine swiftly glanced down at his phone.

_"Can't go to Lima Bean later. Dad's got me helping out at work for pocket money. Sorry, maybe we can meet up tomorrow? – Kurt x"_

Blaine couldn't stop his heart from fluttering and a childish grin from overtaking his face at the sight of the single "x". So what if Kurt sends those to everyone? It's still cute.

Taking a quick glimpse up at the teacher to ensure her attention was still elsewhere, he quickly replied to the text. Blaine probably wouldn't admit to the sense of exhilaration he gets when texting in class and breaking the rules. Let's just face it. Blaine is badass.

_"It's okay... I'll find a more reliable coffee buddy(; - Blaine x"_

Obviously, Blaine realised that statement was in no way true. He would never go for coffee with anyone but Kurt. It was their thing. Having coffee with anyone else would be wrong.

Sparing one fleeting look at the glaringly bright screen one last time, he stuffed his phone in his trouser pockets. With a resigned sigh and a peek at the clock, he let the boredom set in as he eagerly awaited the end of the lesson.

At around six o'clock that evening, Blaine pulled up to _"Hummel's Tyre and Lube", _grabbed the paper_ Lima Bean _take away bag from the passenger seat and slid out of the car. Locking the flashy vehicle as he walked, Blaine made his way into the garage.

True to nature, Kurt was sitting behind the front desk, legs crossed, reading the latest issue of _Vogue, _the very essence of effortless grace. The only sign that Kurt had been working earlier that they was his slightly dishevelled hair and the small smudge of grease on his left cheek_, _which Blaine just so happened to find very cute.

Still unnoticed, Blaine silently walked over to the desk and quietly cleared his throat. Kurt visibly jumped at the sudden noise, dropping his magazine and raising a spanner that had lain idly nearby, brandishing it like a weapon. Blaine found it very difficult to control his grin at the comical reaction.

Kurt's posture noticeably relaxed once he realised that the sneaky attacker was Blaine and posed very little threat. Grey eyes narrowed as the focussed on the smirk on Blaine's face. Kurt reached out and smacked Blaine lightly on the arm.

"Don't ever do that to me," Kurt said, glaring at the other boy, "you scared me half to death"

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, although the apology was clearly insincere judging by his guilty smile.

"Accept my offering, in return for your forgiveness?" Blaine questioned mockingly, pushing forth the paper bag from the coffee shop. Kurt accepted the bag and looked inside.

"Hmmm, is that a Grande non-fat Mocha I detect?" Kurt asked teasingly, peeking at the contents.

"Only the finest, to suit your rather meticulous needs," Blaine replied, with a smile.

"Well, consider yourself forgiven. For now, at least," Kurt said with a smile, reaching into the bag and taking a sip of his coffee, "I notice you have a cup. Medium drip, I presume?"

"Indeed," Blaine answered. Gesturing to the chair in front of the desk, he added, "Might I join you?"

"Sure," Kurt responded, "But if any customers come along pretend to be talking about cars"

Blaine flashed a charming smile at Kurt, wordlessly agreeing to his request, before elegantly flopping into the padded chair. The two boys drank their coffees in silent companionship, not feeling the need to fill the quiet with inane chatter.

"So, McKinley's prom is next month," Kurt said conversationally as he neared the end of his coffee.

"Mmm, I heard," replied Blaine around his cup.

"I'm taking Nick," Kurt mentioned.

Jealousy coursed through Blaine's veins when Kurt spoke his boyfriend's name. It's not that Blaine didn't like Nick, it's just that Blaine was totally in love with Kurt. No biggie.

"Ah," Blaine replied, checking he hid any telltale signs that he was not pleased with this news, "That was to be expected"

"Indeed it was," Kurt responded, smiling, "I'm a little bit nervous, though. I'm not sure I can really dance all that well."

"Rubbish, I saw you during that "Born This way" number," Blaine scoffed, his heart beating just that smidgen faster as he recalled that song. Damn, it was a good one.

"You know what I mean," Kurt retorted, "I'm not sure I can dance... with a partner"

"You'll be fine, Kurt," Blaine said sincerely.

However, Kurt still looked hesitant and rather worried about the ordeal.

"This is the first dance I'm going to with a partner. I don't want to mess it up," Kurt admitted after a short pause.

"Look, if it helps, I can give you a few pointers," Blaine suggested. When Kurt raised his eyebrow he quickly added, "My parents made me go to dance classes in my youth. I know my way around the dance floor"

"Hmmm, okay," Kurt replied and then asked questioningly, "What tips have you got?"

"Erm.. Well.. I don't know," the other boy said, rubbing the back of his neck and then bit his tongue before suggesting, "How about I just kind of show you?"

"Like us dance? Together?" Kurt clarified.

"Yeah, why not?" Blaine said, feigning confidence.

Kurt shrugged an agreement, drained his cup of coffee and stood up. He moved towards a cabinet in the back of the room which contained the music his dad liked to play as he worked. The fair boy began to search through it.

"I don't know if there's going to be anything of much use in here, Dad's more rock and roll than anything else," Kurt called back to Blaine who was looking on in confusion.

Blaine's eyes widened as he realised that Kurt wanted to dance now and he started to panic slightly.

"Well, don't worry if you can't find anything. We can always do this some other time," Blaine said slightly too fast with a hint of alarm breaking through.

"No time like the present," Kurt responded cheerily, seemingly oblivious to Blaine's distress.

Blaine quickly recounted all of the lessons he took so many years ago, accepting the fact that he was about to dance with the boy he loved. This was something Blaine wanted to be perfect.

Blaine's head snapped up as Kurt made a noise of success (something along the lines of "Success at last!") and pulled out a CD from the cupboard.

"This must have been one of my mother's albums," Kurt said wistfully, "I don't imagine dad rocking out to this kind of music"

He put the disk into a music player and soft notes drifted through the air. Kurt took a tentative step towards Blaine, beckoning him over. Blaine took in a deep breath before drawing himself up from the chair and crossing the room to stand in front of Kurt.

"Right... Put your arm there... That's right," Blaine said as he positioned Kurt's rigid arms into place.

A look of complete concentration was etched onto Kurt's face and his posture was stiff.

"Relax," Blaine whispered encouragingly into Kurt's ear, "Stop thinking about it so much, just feel"

Kurt couldn't quite control the shiver that overcame him as Blaine's breath ghosted across his ear. Shaking his head clear of thoughts that one shouldn't really be having about their best friend, he obliged to Blaine's instructions.

Blaine noticed how Kurt's body slowly lost its tension and smiled up at the boy in his arms. Blaine liked how that sounded, but quickly dismissed the thought from his mind.

"I'll lead," Blaine murmured softly, "just follow."

The two boys began an awkward and fumbling dance around the room. It wasn't that Kurt wasn't trying, he just was having troubles calculating were his feet needed to go and actually following through that action. His nervousness definitely had _nothing _to do with the fact that this was Blaine he was dancing with. Nothing at all. Especially since he already had a loving boyfriend, thank you very much.

After the fourth time Kurt treaded on Blaine's toes, Blaine halted their attempt at dancing. Kurt's face portrayed confusion and worry; as if he was afraid Blaine would lose his patience with Kurt's dancing techniques.

"Hey, calm down," Blaine reassured, "It's just me, nothing to worry about here"

Kurt took in a shaky breath (which was definitely to calm himself, it honestly had _nothing_ to do with Blaine's close proximity), and cleared his mind of any thought that wasn't him, Blaine and the music.

The pair started up their dance again, slowly falling into step with each other. They gracefully waltzed across the room with the elegance and poise of professionally trained dancers. Carefully avoiding the haphazardly placed objects in the garage, they gracefully glided across the floor.

As the track changed Blaine leaned in and whispered, "Now you take the lead"

They changed their position slightly to allow for the role-reversal and Kurt took a timid step. Blaine followed his action fluidly and Kurt's confidence grew. Soon they found themselves striding smoothly around the area, finding and keeping to a steady pace, once more.

As the final notes of the song floated through the air, the pair slowly drew their dance to a close. They stood close together, holding the silence for a few brief moments before they burst into laughter and stumbled back over to their seats, revelling in the sheer joy of their success.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said sincerely, the grin never leaving his face, "I'm less nervous for the prom now."

Blaine's smiled dropped briefly as he remembered that he was only preparing Kurt so he could go and waltz off into the sunset with his boyfriend. Dancing with Kurt was the most amazing experience of his life, being that close to the person he simply adored. Yet it was a bittersweet experience, being allowed that moment of hope and perfection to have it ripped away so painfully.

Blaine quickly plastered a fake smile across his face, hoping Kurt didn't notice his distraught expression. Kurt could be very perceptive sometimes, but Blaine had a poker face even Lady Gaga would have trouble seeing past.

"I'm glad," Blaine replied, returning to his role of mentor and best friend. He was supposed to be supporting Kurt's relationship, not longing after in such a pitiful manner.

"Well, I've got homework to do so I'd better get going," Blaine announced, looking up at the clock.

As he began gathering his belongings, Kurt grasped with wrist quickly.

"Hey, Nick and I are going for coffee tomorrow. Will you join us?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's heart clenched slightly at the thought of sharing a coffee date with Kurt with someone else. Still, he could see the hopeful expression on the taller boy's face and couldn't bring himself to deny Kurt anything.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine replied, freeing his wrist and moving backwards.

He made his way across the room pausing at the door, turning around and saying, "Good night, Kurt".

" 'Night, Blaine," Kurt responded, lifting his arm lazily to wiggle his figures in goodbye.

Blaine shot a quick smile at Kurt before stepping out of the door into the crisp night air. Noticing the pale glimmer of moonlight that lit the streets, Blaine realised that quite a bit of time must have passed when he was with Kurt. Somehow Blaine couldn't quite wrap his head around that because it felt like his time with the other boy had been limited.

Casting a glance up to the sparkling stars in the sky, he said to them, "I know a boy who outshines all of you. And, one day, I'm going to tell him that."

The stars winked their approval as Blaine crossed the dark street to his car. Sliding inside, he fumbled with his and started the engine. Blaine subconsciously hummed the tune of one of the tracks he and Kurt had danced to as he began his long journey home.

**AN: Tadaaaar(:**

**Do so tell me what you think...**

**Reviews = Magic(:**

**~Rosalynn**


	2. Chapter 2  He's Kissing On You

**AN: BAM! And here be the next chapter(:**

**I hope this is all good; I've been working relatively hard on it...**

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, its just life has this strange tendency to get in the way of my plans.**

**Don't forget you can find me on deviantart as Rozboz11 or tumblr as cryingbutsmiling for more Klainebows...**

**Why am I advertising that here? Because I have no shame. :D**

**Anyway, here we go:**

**Chapter 2 – He's Kissing on You**

* * *

><p>The next morning Blaine woke up to his phone vibrating against his cheek, successfully tickling him into wakefulness. Blaine quickly wondered why his phone was on his pillow before remembering that he had fallen asleep texting Kurt the night before. A silly smile spread across his face at the thought of the boy and he didn't even try to suppress it.<p>

Blaine rolled over in his bed and shielded his eyes at the bright sunlight that had filtered through the curtains. Groaning at the dazzling light, Blaine shifted his attention to his mobile phone. Realising it was another text from Kurt, that grin crept back onto his face. Blaine laughed at his own pathetic tendencies and read the text.

_"Good morning, sleepyhead. Still up for coffee at Lima Bean at 2? – Kurt x"_

Suddenly Blaine remembered the coffee date that was planned for later that day and a frown crossed his face. He really did not want to share Kurt with Nick for coffee. Still, Blaine never wanted to disappoint Kurt, so he mustered up the courage to reply to the text.

"Of course! I'll see you later, my little coffee addict ;) – Blaine x"

Blaine immediately regretted the use of the term "my". He hadn't even noticed the possessive connotations of the phrase until he sent the text. Hopefully Kurt wouldn't catch on to the full extent of the expression. Blaine sat up in his bed and stared impatiently at his phone, nervously picking at his duvet, waiting for Kurt to reply. He didn't have to wait long as Kurt always replies within 2 minutes.

"I look forward to it... But really, I'm not addicted... Much ;D – Kurt x"

Laughing slightly at Kurt's small joke, Blaine set his phone on the bedside table and glanced up at his clock. It had just turned 8 O'clock which left four hours for Blaine to prepare for coffee with Kurt and Nick. He swung his legs clumsily over the bedside and felt the thick carpet beneath his feet. Wearily pulling himself up off the bed, Blaine stretched exaggeratedly, crossed the room and padded downstairs to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, Blaine prepared some cereal and ate it lazily at the breakfast counter, watching the local news on the small television on the side table. Apparently not a lot was happening in Westerville, Ohio today. After finishing his cereal, Blaine began to flick through the channels for something interesting to watch. Unfortunately, his searching was in vain and he ended up turning the TV off due to lack of interest.

Blaine sighed heavily as he realised that the reason that he was so restless and impatient was because he was anxiously waiting for the moment when he'd get to see Kurt's gorgeous face again.

* * *

><p>At around noon, Blaine left his house. He checked his reflection in the mirror by the front door quickly before leaving. Satisfied that he looked presentable, Blaine grabbed his keys and walked out of the door.<p>

Starting up the engine, Blaine began the long drive down to Lima that was almost two hours long. If he was honest, the time actually passed quite quickly, singing along to the songs on the radio and wondering what Kurt would be wearing. Which, of course, progressed to thinking about what Kurt looked like, and these thoughts developed into thoughts about Kurt in general. He wouldn't ever say it out loud, but he had an unhealthy obsession with the other boy. Blaine cursed himself for allowing his crush to develop into this.

Blaine pulled up to the Lima Bean at quarter past two. He knew that Kurt and Nick would already be in there, waiting for him. Hoping that Kurt wouldn't be annoyed at his lateness, Blaine pushed open the door to the coffee shop.

As soon as he entered the building, Blaine made a beeline for the queue. The line was rather long, but there really wasn't much Blaine could do about it, so he began to wait impatiently. Finally, he made his way to the front of the row and ordered his usual coffee.

The Lima Bean was full to the brim with crowds of people chattering noisily. Standing near the counter, Blaine began to look through the sea of faces for Kurt. When he thought about it, he actually knew where Kurt was going to be sitting; he just didn't want to think that Kurt would bring Nick to the table that they always sat at. He turned the corner into a more secluded area where there were a significantly smaller number of people.

There Kurt was. Sitting at _their _designated table. With Nick, his boyfriend. Making out. At _Kurt and Blaine's_ table.

Blaine stood there for a few moments, staring unabashedly at the two boys. A strange sense of betrayal washed through him. That was the table Kurt and Blaine always sat at. How could Kurt do something like that with Nick at that table?

Feeling sick to his stomach, Blaine watched as Nick pulled back laughing slightly. Blaine thought I saw a brief look of displeasure on Kurt's face, but brushed it off as wishful thinking. He couldn't allow himself to keep getting his hopes up, it just made moments like these even more painful.

When Kurt looked up and saw Blaine standing nearby, the paler boy's face flushed a delicate pink. Nick followed Kurt's gaze and noticed Blaine standing nearby. Nick's eyes narrowed briefly for a second or two before he visibly shook his head and let a smile cross his face. Blaine couldn't help but feel that the smile was fake.

As he walked over to the couple, Blaine felt rather self-conscious and wondered if Nick could see Blaine's real feelings for Kurt. It was likely; Blaine did a terrible job of hiding his emotions. You could practically see the love and adoration on Blaine's face as he looked at Kurt.

Still, Blaine tried to reign in his emotions as he pulled out a chair, flinching at the squeal it made against the floor, and flopped into it with little grace. Smiling, he said his greetings to the couple and they all fell into easy conversation, fuelled by Kurt's wonderfully snarky comments, Blaine's genuinely charismatic nature and Nick's one syllable sentences.

Eventually the topic of discussion came around to McKinley High's prom.

Nick broke his one word record by saying, "I look forward to accompanying you Kurt, just the two of us for one magical night."

It would appear that Nick was trying to be cute and romantic. It wasn't working. His phrasing made him look cheesy and best and sleazy at worst.

"Well, at least I'll be able to dance well," Kurt said cheerily, "Blaine gave me a dance lesson yesterday"

Nick shot an accusing look over at Blaine, "really?" Nick replied, his tone borderline on robotic. He was trying to keep the possessiveness out of his voice.

"What can I say?" Blaine quipped lightly, feigning innocence under Nick's reproachful stare, "I'm a bit of a dance expert"

"Mmmm, you certainly have talent," Kurt added, "You made me a dance pro in the space of an hour or so, that takes a lot of skill"

Kurt and Blaine beamed at each other, happily recounting the events of yesterday's dance session. Sure, it had been a particularly shaky start but they both came out of it alive and well.

Nick noticed how the two boys' eyes locked across the table and the goofy smiles on their faces and he found his hand clench tighter around his cup of coffee. His face turned sour for a few moments, but neither of the boys noticed, both of them too absorbed in the other to focus any attention on Nick. Smoothing out the expression on his face, Nick cleared his throat lightly, repressing a smirk as they both noticeably jumped.

"Well, I know for certain my dance skills leave something to be desired," Nick said with a dramatic tone, "Perhaps Blaine could give me a few pointers"

Kurt's eyes widened at the prospect and he began to bounce excitedly in his seat.

"Blaine, that'd be a brilliant idea!" Kurt gushed, "You could even teach us both at the same time so we know how to dance as a couple. Please, Blaine, please!"

Now this was not fair. There was nothing that Blaine wanted to do less than teach Kurt how to dance with some other guy. Blaine was proud of himself for even spending this small amount of time in the happy couple's presence without crumbling from the pain inside, anything more would be torture. Still, the expression on Kurt's face was absolutely adorable and Blaine would give anything for him to continue looking at him like that. The world owned Kurt a perfect prom, who was Blaine to try to ruin that.

So Blaine agreed. He agreed to help Kurt dance with another boy. He agreed to make his life even more miserable. As long as Kurt kept smiling, he still had something to live for.

The high-pitched squeal Blaine got in return for his agreement immediately levitated his mood. Blaine really needed to stop being such a drama queen; Kurt was enough for all of them.

After Kurt's endless stream of "thank you"s had died down a little bit, Blaine glimpsed at his wristwatch and noted that it had just gone half past five.

"I'm sorry, but I'd better get going," Blaine announced, standing up to leave, "I've still got a two hour journey ahead of me and I promised I'd be back at a reasonable time."

"It's alright, man," Nick said, almost urging him to leave immediately, "It was nice to see you again, Blaine"

Blaine knew that this was a forced lie, but he didn't acknowledge it and returned the sentiment anyway, with as much sincerity as Nick had used.

Kurt stood up and walked around the table to engulf Blaine in a warming hug.

"Thank you for agreeing to this," Kurt whispered in his ear, "It means more to me than you'll ever know"

Blaine said nothing in response, only pulled the taller boy closer and ignored the burning glare he knew Nick was directing at him, allowing himself to get lost in the hug. Sure, they may have held on to each other for a little bit longer than strictly necessary, but that was neither here nor there.

"Right," Blaine said, his voice evidently thicker, "I'll see you all later"

The other two boys' called out their goodbyes as he walked out of the shop, trying to keep the resignation out of his posture.

Blaine pushed through the dwindling crowds and made his way to his car. Driving home, he turned on the radio again in attempts to take his mind off of the deal he had just entered. His attempts were unsuccessful. What did Blaine gain from teaching them how to dance together? Nothing, really, just the fact that he'd get to spend more time with Kurt. Not that he really needed an excuse to meet up with his best friend. Blaine found himself really hating the term "friend" when he so desperately desired more.

* * *

><p>Dusk was setting in by the time he arrived back in Westerville. Blaine noticed his mother in the kitchen but told her that he wasn't really hungry. She nodded to acknowledge this and then busied herself with preparations for dinner.<p>

Blaine sighed at her lack of interest and began to trudge up the stairs. It's not that she doesn't care; it's that she just doesn't notice. No one seems to notice how Blaine is dying inside.

He collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. Not physically, but mentally. Blaine had the most terrible notion that the following weeks leading up to the prom were going to be both long and tiring.

Pitifully over thinking every word spoken that day, Blaine fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...<strong>

**There we have it then... Chapter 2...**

**I was supposed to upload this last night, but my dad banished me to bed and there were at least a few sentences that needed improving...**

**I probably won't be able to update until Wednesday. However, it might not be until next weekend... I'm a busy girl(;**

**Reviews = Klainebows**

**Klainebows + Author = Happy Author**

**Happy Author = Faster Updates**

**Do the math. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3 Oh, Why Can't You See?

**AN:**

**Hello there(:**

**I'm sorry I was late with uploading this chapter I just got very busy… **

**Still that's no excuse to keep you all waiting.**

**Before we continue, I just want to mention that I changed the name from "I'm Not Gonna Teach Him How To Dance With You" to "How To Dance".**

**The reason behind this is I saw another Klaine fic with the same title and didn't want to confuse anyone. Also, the new title is quicker to type ;D**

**I dunno when I'll update again… I only have one more week of school, though, so after that the updates should be quicker.**

**Now that's over, BRING ON THE KLAINE.**

**Chapter 3 – Oh, Why Can't You See?**

The following Friday, Blaine paid Kurt another surprise visit. At 6 o'clock Blaine knocked on the Hummel-Hudson household's front door, armed with diet coke, Kurt's favourite drink. Kurt answered the door, rosy cheeked, messy haired and with his shirt on back to front. Blaine received a playful slap on the arm for letting out a slight chuckle at the boy's flustered state.

Kurt quickly pulled Blaine inside the house, poking his head outside looking from left to right. Blaine smiled as he realised that Kurt was checking to make sure no one else had seen him in what Kurt would classify as a less than perfect state. However, Blaine thought that Kurt looked just as beautiful as ever and the backwards shirt really was rather adorable. Obviously, he didn't say this though. That would be overstepping the friend line.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Mr Anderson," Kurt asked coyly, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. From this position, slouched against the door, Blaine was slightly taller so Kurt had to look up at him. It really wasn't Kurt's fault that this meant he had to look up through his eyelashes in what was a very provocative manner. It really was not intentional.

Blaine felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he was subjected to Kurt's burning gaze. Did Kurt honestly not know what he was doing to him? Blaine swallowed quietly, trying to lessen the thickness in his throat so his voice wouldn't sound too husky.

"Just thought I'd stop by for a quick visit," his voice was only a fraction deeper than usual and he awarded himself with an internal high-five.

Kurt suddenly bounced away from the door, skipping towards the stairs. He turned his back to the staircase, beckoning Blaine to follow by crooking his finger. Blaine took a hazy step forward and followed Kurt down the stairs. Kurt smiled and turned back around so he could watch where he was going.

"You can help me get ready for my date with Nick," Kurt called over his shoulder.

Blaine's step faltered slightly. This was most definitely not something Blaine wanted to do. It felt like every time he tried to spend time with Kurt, the boy who he was in love with, he was helping the other boy with his relationship. This surely couldn't be healthy.

Still, he was so far into this, helping Kurt out with his pre-date preparations couldn't be all that bad.

"Why, it would be my pleasure, Mr Hummel," Blaine said, falling easily into his dapper façade.

"Good. I simply cannot decide on a top. We're going to Breadstix, so I don't need to be too dressy, but I want to look good for Nick," Kurt gushed, animatedly. He sprung over to his extensive wardrobe and began to pull out a variety of different shirts in many styles and colours.

Blaine rested on Kurt's bed, looking on amusedly, and drawled lazily "You're very excitable today, Kurt."

The other boy barely looked up from the shirts in his hands when replying, "Why wouldn't I be? I've got a date with my boyfriend, tonight. This makes me happy."

It was impossible to withhold the dejection that washed over him with that statement. Blaine muttered quietly, "As long as you're happy"

There was a slight look of confusion on Kurt's face as he tried to figure out exactly what that comment meant. Still, he flashed Blaine a quick smile before snatching up his two favourite shirts from the pile of clothing.

"Right, I'm going to try both of these on and then you can decide which one's best. I need to get changed though, so no looking," Kurt supplied jokily. He turned his back to Blaine and removed his back-to-front shirt. Blaine tried his very hardest to unglue his eyes from the newly exposed pale skin of Kurt's back. Blaine hadn't been aware that the back could be such a beautiful thing and he longed to touch that perfect skin. Still, Blaine has raised a gentlemen and he unwillingly averted his eyes from the glorious sight.

After a brief silence, filled only with the quiet rustling of the fabric of the clothing Kurt was putting on, the taller boy abruptly cleared his throat. This caused Blaine to jump slightly, returning his attention and gaze to the other boy. It was just a simple button up shirt. However, Kurt seemed to have this magical ability to make any clothing look amazing. The deep sapphire hue of the shirt contrasted stunningly with his fair, unmarred skin.

Blaine nodded his approval, worried that if he opened his mouth right now he wouldn't be able to make a cohesive sentence. It really was not his fault Kurt was so dazzling all the time.

Kurt turned his back to Blaine once more and began to change his attire again. Blaine was quicker to move his eyes this time, realising it was kind of creepy to stare at someone as they change. Especially when you are meant to be helping this person get ready for a date with another guy. Wallowing in his self-pity, Blaine almost missed Kurt saying he could look up.

As he took in Kurt's new outfit, Blaine gasped audibly. Kurt looked breathtaking. His dark jeans clung desperately to his skin, in such a manner that Blaine had to double-check he wasn't drooling. Kurt's light blue shirt was accompanied by a grey vest. Blaine knew that he really shouldn't find this particular combination so spectacular, but Kurt really was gorgeous.

"Beautiful," Blaine whispered. If he was completely honest, he didn't even register saying anything until Kurt's cheeks heated up.

"You're far too kind," Kurt replied, crossing the room to sit next to Blaine on the bed.

"Don't, Kurt. You look amazing," Blaine reassured.

Ducking his head in embarrassment, Kurt graciously accepted the compliment before quickly changing the subject of conversation. The two boys nattered on about their day and schoolwork for a short while before Blaine remembered something.

"All this talking has made me thirsty," Blaine joked light-heartedly, producing the small bag with two coke cans inside of it. He chuckled slightly as he watched Kurt's eyes grow larger at the prospect of his favourite drink.

"Oh, Blaine! You spoil me," Kurt said, with excitement clear in his voice. Grabbing the can offered to him, Kurt eagerly opened it.

Perhaps a bit too eagerly and the drink fizzed up, erupting from the can like a little fizzy-drink volcano. Kurt, panicked, moved quickly as to avoid getting his outfit covered in the sticky bubbles, squealing ever so slightly as he did so. Blaine jumped back from the mess, not particularly wanting to be covered in coke foam, but laughed heartily at the predicament.

Once the fizz attack stopped, Kurt's flailing came to a halt. Luckily, he had kept his clothing free from fizz. Feeling very pleased with himself, Kurt collapsed back onto the bed next to the still laughing Blaine.

Kurt stared at the other boy disdainfully for a few moments and Blaine tried to control his giggles, feeling judged under Kurt's glare. After a few moments, Kurt finally cracked a smile and started laughing alongside the other boy. They chortled and snorted at the silliness of the situation.

Blaine quieted down slightly, and sat more upright, unabashedly staring at Kurt's laughing face. He noticed a small smudge of foam on Kurt's cheek. He smiled at this, only Kurt could achieve something like that.

"You've got something on you're face," Blaine whispered and reached up with his hand. Resting it gently on the other boy's cheek he tenderly wiped away the coke bubbles. Lingering for perhaps a second too long, Blaine eventually dropped his hand from Kurt's cheek.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. Their gleeful laughs slowly fading into silence. Not an uncomfortable silence, but there was clearly tension in the room. The space between them seemed to crackle with energy.

They were both leaning into each other, so slowly that neither of the two really noticed it happening as they gazed into the others eyes. The two boys were drawing closer, like there was a magnetic pull. Eyes wide, Blaine noticed how Kurt's azure eyes fluttered shut, his eyelashes brushing gently against his reddened cheeks.

"Kurt," the slightly shorter boy whispered lowly. Blaine had realised how close they were and tilted his head slightly, ready to make contact.

It was at this point that the door burst opened and Nick came barging into the room. The other two boys quickly sprung apart, thoroughly surprised at the interruption. Blaine quickly tried to ensure that he didn't have a guilty expression on his face.

"Sorry, I'm late, Kurt, the traffic was bad and -" Nick stopped talking as he took in the situation. His eyes narrowed for the briefest of seconds and Blaine tensed, ready for a full on attack.

"Oh, hi, Blaine. I didn't know you were going to have company before our date, Kurt," Nick said. Although, his words were accusation he had clearly calculated his tone to keep it out of his voice, simply sounding pleasant. His eyes told a completely different story, glaring at Blaine with distrust as if trying to analyse the situation.

Date. The word echoed throughout Blaine's head. He had gotten so caught up in his time with Kurt that he'd forgotten that detail. _That's right_, Blaine thought, _Kurt and Nick were going on a date. They were going on a date to Breadstix. Breadstix. Blaine would've taken Kurt somewhere nicer than Breadstix._

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted as he realised Kurt was talking.

"I didn't plan to have company. You know how Blaine likes to force his presence on people," Kurt jokingly stated, laughter clear in his voice. It was a nervous laugh, though, and he prayed that neither of the other boys would notice it. _How could he let himself get so close to kissing Blaine_?, Kurt thought to himself. _Blaine who probably doesn't even like Kurt anyway. Gorgeous, Blaine. And even if Blaine did like him that way, he wouldn't kiss him because he was dating Nick. Yes, that's right._ _Even if he was only dating Nick because he wanted a distraction from Blaine._

"Is a restraining order in need?" Nick asked, laughing slightly. No one was really sure whether they should join in with Nick's laughter because his tone was half serious.

"I should hope not. That'd look terrible on my permanent record," Blaine replied, trying to make the situation a little less tense.

"How did you even get in here?" Kurt questioned, suddenly realising that Nick had just barged into his bedroom.

"Oh, your dad let me in," Nick replied with a huge smile.

"I see," Kurt said, wondering whether he should be thankful for Nick's untimely intervention.

"You look nice, Kurt," Nick complimented. He looked strangely smug. Blaine wondered if this was because he thought Blaine hadn't already complimented Kurt on his beauty.

"Thanks," Kurt responded. He tried not to sound disappointed with the compliment, but it was difficult. When his best friend had called him "Beautiful", he expected a bit more from his boyfriend.

"Well, I'm going to get going. Leave you two to your date," Blaine politely stated, smiling as he said so. It was a fake smile, but he did his very best.

Kurt couldn't help but feel a little bit upset about Blaine departing. This then made him feel guilty because the less time he spent with Blaine meant more time with Nick. His boyfriend. The guy he was meant to spend all his time with.

"I'll see you out," Kurt offered and the pair walked up the stairs in amicable silence. Both of them wanted the stairs to never end, just so they could spend more time with each other before having to face reality and separation at the top.

"Perhaps we should have our dance lessons tomorrow," Kurt suggested as they walked, possibly a bit slower than usual down the corridor.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Blaine replied. He had not forgotten about the terrible dance sessions that loomed on the horizon. It was not something he was looking forward to.

Kurt kindly opened the front door for Blaine, yet urged him silently to stay just a bit longer. Blaine stepped into the night before turning around to face Kurt.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine whispered in departure, and began to walk to his car.

Confusion inhibited Kurt's speech process for a brief moment. Coming back to his senses, Kurt called after the retreating figure, "What for?"

Blaine turned back for just long enough to smile sadly at Kurt, before getting into his car.

Once in the safety and solitude of his car, Blaine answered Kurt's question.

"Thank you, Kurt, for being beautiful, for being brilliant, for just simply being in existence. Yet, I thank you most of all for giving me hope," Blaine murmured, reminiscing of that almost kiss with a calm smile on his face before driving off into the distance.

**AN: I would just like to say Lol Blaine perving on Kurt's back. I didn't realise quite how weird that was until after I had written it and I was just like *merp* just roll with it ;D**

**Just a filler chapter, really…**

**There will be two more chapters after this(:**

**There are probably silly spelling mistakes and grammatical errors in the above… Let me know and I'll probably fix them (unless they are super minor ;))**

**Hehehehe(:**

**Reviews = Love**

**And as Ke$ha once said, "Your love is my drug"**

**Fuel my addiction, go on…**

**I dare you :D**


	4. Chapter 4 He's Got Two Left Feet

**AN: Right, so here's the next chapter…**

**I had originally intended to update this yesterday, but I ran out of steam when writing…**

**I'm not entirely sure why I found this chapter so hard to write…**

**It's probably because I live in a world of unicorns and rainbows…**

**:D**

**Chapter 4 – He's Got Two Left Feet**

Blaine stared out of his living room window as dusk set in on Saturday. He was waiting anxiously for Kurt and Nick to arrive so they could begin their dance lesson. Cradling a steaming cup of coffee in his hands, Blaine lounged on the window seat, leaning against the cold glass. He hated waiting, and he really would have rather they had these dance lessons elsewhere, but Blaine really could not deny Kurt anything.

Blaine absently noted the rumbling of an engine and he recognised the car to be Nick's as it pulled up outside his house. As the passenger side door opened with vigour, Blaine's heart quickened as Kurt was revealed. Noticing the distress clearly evident on Kurt's face, Blaine frowned deeply. A puckered brow does not belong on an angel's face.

Nick strode around the car and practically pulled Kurt off of his seat and out of the vehicle. It was obvious that Kurt was upset with Nick. Nick trapped Kurt between his arms and leant in. Just as Nick's undeserving lips were about to make contact, Kurt turned his head so Nick could only kiss his pale cheek. Flashing Nick a cheeky smile, Kurt ducked beneath the arms that restrained him and raced up the pathway to Blaine's front door. Despite the smile that now graced his face, even from a distance Blaine could notice the sadness was still in his eyes.

Blaine gently placed his now empty mug of coffee on the side and stood up from the comfy window seat. Upon hearing the distinctive sound of the copper doorknocker battering the wooden door, the boy rushed over to the front door. He quickly undid the latch, before he flung the door open. Blaine was greeted with the smiling face of Kurt and a bemused Nick. If Blaine wasn't staring so intently, he probably wouldn't notice how Kurt was leaning away from Nick slightly. However, Blaine did notice and the small gesture made him hopeful. He quickly squashed these hopes, though, not wanting to get too excited about something that was probably meaningless.

The three boys exchanged brief and polite greetings, before Blaine invited the other two in. He led them through the grandly decorated hallway to the luxuriously furnished living area. Some of the furniture had been pushed to the side to clear a dance space and there was a CD player resting on a polished coffee table.

Wishing to get this horrid dancing ordeal over with, Blaine cleared his throat slightly, "Right, then. Let's see what we've got to work with."

He walked over to the CD player, footsteps echoing quietly against the bare floor, and pressed play. A simple piano melody floated out of the stereo, filling the silence. Glancing at the couple, Blaine waved his arm towards the cleared space, indicating that they should make use of the space.

Kurt dragged Nick over to the centre of the room, positioning his hands in the correct manner. Blaine was thankful for that small success, although Nick's hand was resting quite low on Kurt's back. Kurt supplied a disapproving glare, before moving the offending hand up to the small of his back. Nick just smiled sheepishly as the boy in his arms.

Blaine glanced away for the briefest of moments, feeling the strong urge of jealousy wash through him. He longed to hold Kurt tenderly in his arms and stare openly up at the taller boy with love and adoration. Controlling the impulse to rip his beloved from the monster's arms, Blaine returned his gaze to the couple in the middle of his lounge.

Whilst Kurt moved relatively fluently, his movements were hindered by Nick's stumbling form. His actions were robotic and ridged, and his feet seemed to refuse to move to the beat, preferring instead to tread heavily on Kurt's toes. This action earned him pained gasps from Kurt and icy glares from Blaine. No one should ever be treading on Kurt's toes, not matter how accidental. Kurt was far too precious to subject to such actions.

After the sixth time Nick stomped on Kurt's feet, Blaine rushed forward.

"Okay, stop. Stop!" Blaine interjected, pushing the pair apart.

"Why?" Kurt asked inquisitively, although it was clear he was glad to be apart from the clumsy boy. Kurt leaned against the couch and began to rub his toes.

"That. Nick, you cannot keep on treading on Kurt's toes," Blaine stated, gesturing towards Kurt's actions.

Nick flushed a deep red before calmly suggesting, "Perhaps you and Kurt should show me how it's done, then."

His tone was sarcastic, but Blaine happily took him up on the offer, holding out his hand to Kurt. Only slightly taken aback, Kurt gladly accepted it and allowed himself to be lead towards the open space. Their position was comfortable and they immediately fell into step with one another easily. The two boys were waltzing around the room freely, any thoughts of the other boy disregarded as they became lost in each other's eyes. As the final few notes of the song sounded, their dance came to a natural end, slowing down gradually before coming to a complete stop.

Gazing into each other's eyes, they almost didn't hear Nick's sardonic applause. Upon hearing Nick gruffly clear his throat, Kurt seemed to awaken from his Blaine induced daze, disentangling his fingers from where they had knitted with Blaine's. Taking a slight step backwards, Blaine cast his eyes downwards, breaking the connection. He had completely forgotten Nick was in the room.

"And that is how one dances," Blaine announced, pretending that being in such close proximity to Kurt hadn't made his heart start beating faster. Blaine thought he was doing a pretty good job of hiding his internal flailing when he noticed Nick's expression. His eyes were narrowed, as they often were when he looked at Blaine, obviously seeing straight into Blaine's soul. Well, that might have been a slight exaggeration, but the murderous expression on Nick's face was enough to make him nervous.

"Perhaps we should dance, Blaine. I don't think I've quite got the hang of it," Nick said. His tone was perfectly calculated, not even hinting at a hidden agenda. However, the ice in Nick's eyes told a completely different story. Blaine reluctantly inched forward, wondering what the other boy had in store.

Kurt, still slightly breathless from dancing, retreated against a wall, allowing the other two boys the entire space. Slightly dizzied from all the spinning, although if he was honest with himself that wasn't real reason for his giddiness, Kurt hardly noticed Blaine's rigid posture as Nick strode forward, resuming his awkward position. Nick's eyes held nothing but malice as they began to dance.

"I've seen the way you look at him," Nick hissed angrily in Blaine's ear, gripping onto Blaine a bit more tightly then strictly necessary, allowing his nails to sink in to the other boy's skin.

"Can you blame me?" Blaine said with a slight dream-like quality to his voice. He refused to show any fear, despite his nervousness at Nick's accusations. Especially because Nick was entirely correct. Of course he had been looking at Kurt with nothing but adoration, it was impossible not to.

"Kurt is _mine_," Nick jeered back. To punctuate the final word, Nick stamped hard on Blaine's right foot. There was no way it could have been an accident, his foot was far too forceful. Kurt looked up as Blaine let out a clipped howl of pain.

Stumbling backwards, Blaine declared, "I can't do this. I simply can't!"

"Why is that Blaine?" Nick smirked, clearly hoping he could get Blaine to admit his love for Kurt. Maybe then Kurt would stop spending so much time with Blaine.

Blaine took a shaky breath, composing himself, before reply, "You've got two left feet, Nick. I'm sorry, Kurt, but I can't help you. He's a hopeless case"

For a few brief moments there was silence. Blaine quickly assessed the look on Kurt's face, hoping against hopes that he wouldn't find disappointment on Kurt's face. Blaine had seen Kurt when he was truly upset and couldn't bare the thought of that expression being directed towards Blaine. However, Blaine did not find distress on Kurt's face, instead his eyes were narrowed and he was looking hard at Nick, clearly judging the other boy. Even Kurt could see that it was impossible to cause such discomfort accidently.

"It's alright," Kurt said reassuringly to Blaine, "However, I think Nick and I should probably get going."

Blaine nodded in agreement. He honestly didn't want Kurt to leave, but he was pretty sure his toe was bleeding and would need some attending to. Kurt glared at Nick, but grabbed his arm and began to pull him out of the room and towards the door. His face showed nothing but displeasure for the boy.

Just before exiting the room completely, Kurt turned back to Blaine and said, "I'm sorry about your toe. That looked like it hurt."

_It did, _Blaine thought, but chose not to express his thoughts to Kurt right now. It already looked as if Nick was in for a rough time. Despite his throbbing toe, Blaine felt a slight wave of pity for Nick. An angry Kurt was a scary Kurt.

"Goodbye, Kurt," Blaine called out, offering the taller boy a pained grimace. For some reason, it felt like he wouldn't be seeing the other boy for a long time.

"Bye, Blaine," Kurt replied, his hard features softening into a gentle smile, before he turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

After his front door closed, Blaine heard the unmistakable sound of Kurt shouting at Nick. He tried not to smile too much at their arguing, but was largely unsuccessful.

**AN: I don't think that was up to my usual standard, but it should be at least readable(:**

**One more chapter to go, after this one, methinks…**

**I think I have a nice way to round it off…**

**Hopefully, I'll post again very shortly...**

**It's the summer holidays now so I don't have so many obligations.**

**Also, this chapter was a bit shorter than usual… I dunno why.**

**Reviews = Klainebows**

**(I read all of the reviews and you are all so kind… I'm gonna do a special thanks kinda thing next chapter ;))**


	5. Chapter 5 I Wish He's Get a Clue

**AN: Hi there.**

**I am sooo sorry for not updating any time sooner. I really have no excuse for leaving it this long.**

**This chapter turned out to be of an epic length. **

**I hope that will somewhat make up for my lateness.**

**Furthermore, this is the last chapter… I've enjoyed writing it so I hope you like reading it(:**

**I only just noticed that I haven't done a disclaimer at any point of this sotry so I shall do it now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I hardly own anything. I own a toothbrush.**

**Right. Let's do this.**

**Chapter 5 – I wish he'd get a clue**

* * *

><p>It was the day before Kurt's prom that Blaine got the phone call, almost a whole week after the catastrophic attempt of a dance lesson. He had waited six days by his phone, staring at the screen and beginning it to light up with an incoming call or message from Kurt. But it hadn't. Not once. Kurt had made no attempts to contact him within that time.<p>

Blaine was pretty sure after the second day without talking to Kurt the withdrawal symptoms had begun. He was constantly worried, paranoid that Kurt no longer wanted Blaine as any part in his life. He knew it probably wasn't anything to worry about, but that didn't stop Blaine from losing sleep over the situation. To make matters worse, in the brief moments Blaine did fall asleep he had horrible nightmares. Blaine knew this was an overreaction, but he couldn't help it. He was addicted to Kurt and needed the other boy's wit, humour and beauty in his life.

So when Blaine's phone rang it was hardly surprising that he physically jumped in shock, racing to check who the call was from. His heart rate noticeably sped up as he read the name.

"Hello, Kurt," Blaine rushed excitedly into the phone.

"Blaine," a broken voice replied. Realizing the sadness in the tone, Blaine quickly fell from his Kurt induced high, going from excitable puppy to caring best friend in two seconds.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Blaine rambled worriedly into the phone.

"Blaine, I'm fine, for the most part. I just need a lift. Can you pick me up from the Lima Bean?" Kurt asked his voice still shaky.

Blaine took a deep breath to calm himself before answering, "Sure, Kurt. I'm on my way now."

They exchanged a brief goodbye before ending the phone call. Blaine checked his imagine in the mirror quickly as he passed it on the way out, grimacing at the sight before him. His hair was a mess and his clothes were crumpled, but there was no time to change; Kurt needed him.

Blaine rushed to the Lima Bean, going a little bit over the speed limit. Worry was eating away at him, forcing him to go faster. Despite Kurt's reassurances, Blaine was well aware that the boy was upset and needed his help immediately.

Pulling up into the Lima Bean car park, Blaine urgently scanned the area for Kurt. Spotting him slouching outside the front door, Blaine quickly locked up his car and walked over. It was odd to see Kurt leaning against the wall in such manner; it was not really like him.

The smile that had appeared on Blaine's face upon seeing his friend quickly vanished as he got closer to Kurt. His eyes were rimmed red and the remainders of tears left pale tracks on his otherwise flawless face. There was not even the slightest hint of the smile that Blaine loved so dearly, making his heart grow sad. What had left Kurt in such a state?

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine called as he approached him. Kurt looked up and shot a watery smile at the boy walking towards him.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt attempted, but his voice cracked and his tone was uneven, shaky. It was clear that he was attempting to hold off tears.

Blaine, not really sure of how he should act in this sort of situation, pulled Kurt into a tight hug. Kurt tried his hardest but he simply could not hold back the tears any longer. The floodgates opened and Kurt was reduced to a whimpering mess within Blaine's arms. Only slightly taken aback by the sudden rush of emotion, Blaine rocked the boy in his arms soothingly in attempts to stop the weeping for long enough to resolve the problem.

"Hush, now, Kurt. Please don't cry. Let's go inside and get a coffee so we can talk about this," Blaine rambled, not liking the sight of Kurt's upset in the slightest. His heart constricted as Kurt looked up at him through teary eyes, his wet eyelashes fluttering as he tried to stop the tears. It was unnerving how beautiful the boy could look even in a state of distress.

Taking in a few shaky breaths, Kurt calmed his tears and stepped out of the embrace. Wiping away the last of his tears, he nodded towards the entrance to the coffee shop before leading the way inside. Blaine followed dutifully, his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out exactly what was wrong with Kurt and why he had been here on his own.

The pair entered the Lima Bean in silence, Blaine holding the door open for Kurt, as he had been raised to do. Kurt smiled at the gesture, and walked past, murmuring a quiet "thanks" and, heading straight for their usual table, Kurt sat down heavily in the cushioned seats, sighing softly.

"I'll be right back," Blaine said. He glanced at Kurt with a smile he hoped was reassuring before heading to the counter. There wasn't much of a line so the process of ordering their normal coffee was fairly short. With two steaming cups of coffee in his hands, Blaine walked back to their table. Kurt was staring unseeingly out of a window, his phone now thrown on the table. Blaine's heart broke to see him look so forlorn.

"Care to tell me what is bothering you?" Blaine asked, sliding in to site beside Kurt, casually placing the cups of coffee on the table. Kurt sighed again, not in agitation, just trying to calm himself down.

"Nick broke up with me," Kurt muttered, snatching up his mocha and immediately putting the cup his lips. The liquid was boiling and scalded his tongue, but the sweet taste was soothing and familiar. Blaine stared at Kurt in shock. Hope welled up in his chest and a smile threatened to break out on his face. Noticing how Kurt's eyes were still filled with sadness, Blaine tried to squash his happiness. Now wasn't the time to rejoice. Now was the time to be Kurt's friend and make him feel better.

"Oh, Kurt. He didn't deserve you, anyw-" Blaine began, trying to console his friend.

"I know," Kurt interrupted, "I kind of expected him to end it, but not on the day before prom. Was it too much to have my perfect prom? That's all I ever wanted."

At the thought of his dream prom ruined, Kurt broke down into tears again. He had really needed his prom night to be as perfect and wonderful as he had imagined. It was the one of the major events Kurt had been looking forward to from a very young age.

Blaine's heart fell into pieces at the clear distress Kurt was displaying. He truly understood how much this prom meant to him, he was supposed to turn up with a male date and prove a point to his homophobic school. But Nick had left him right at the last minute and all his hopes had been dashed. Even though he was happy to see Kurt single, it was killing him to see him like this.

"Hey, hush now," Blaine whispered, gently placing his arm around Kurt's shoulders, "It'll all work out fine."

Kurt allowed himself to relax against Blaine's side, letting his friend comfort him. The tears stopped gradually, Blaine's words soothing him. Kurt found reassurance in them, suddenly determined to not let this small set back ruin his prom night. It didn't matter if he didn't have a boy hanging off his arm, he could still have fun with his friends and thoroughly enjoy the night. Smiling slightly, Kurt finished up his coffee.

Noticing the small smile playing on Kurt's face, Blaine raised his coffee cup to hide his own smile. He had a perfect plan formulating in his head. Blaine had already confessed to himself that he lived his life devoted to Kurt's happiness, and nothing was going to stop him from giving Kurt the prom he dreamed off.

They both drained the last few drops of their coffee in comfortable silence. There was so much to be said as they had gone almost a whole week without having a proper conversation, but now didn't feel like the time to talk, it felt more natural to just enjoy each other's company. Blaine was still confused about one thing, though.

"Kurt, why were you here on your own, anyway?" Blaine asked, trying to understand why Kurt had been at the Lima Bean without transport.

"Well," Kurt began, slightly nervously, "Nick bought me here for coffee but before we went inside we had an argument and broke up."

Blaine saw red. How could anyone be so heartless to leave someone as beautiful as Kurt all on his own, stranded? What if Kurt's phone wasn't working and he couldn't contact anyone? What if he had been kidnapped or taken away?

"Calm down, Blaine. It's all the past now," Kurt said, noticing the tell tale signs that showed Blaine was getting worked up. He really did appreciate his concern, but he was trying to move on, there was no need to linger in the worries of the past.

"Right," Blaine uttered, forcing himself to settle down.

"I should probably be getting home now, big day tomorrow," Kurt mentioned, somewhat sarcastically, noticing how the sky had turned a brilliant amber with the setting sun. Blaine hadn't even noticed how time had seemed to escape them, flying past without them realizing. Accepting the fact that his time with Kurt had come an end, Blaine stood up to leave, grabbing the two empty coffee cups and throwing them in the bin as they passed it.

The drive to Hudmel household was inane chatter about meaningless things and belting out the lyrics to various tunes on the radio. In Blaine's opinion, the journey was far too short. He had the more fun in that half hour drive than he had in the past six days without Kurt. Then again, every passing moment he spent with Kurt far exceeded every second he spent without him.

They pulled up outside the front drive and Kurt turned to open the door. Blaine stopped him just before he left.

"Hey, Kurt, don't get upset about the whole prom situation. I'm sure everything will work out in the end," Blaine said with a slightly knowing smile. Kurt shot a small smile back at Blaine, before turning back to the car door.

"Thanks for the lift. I'll see you around, Blaine" Kurt thanked as he exited.

Blaine watched Kurt walk into his house with a smile on his face, that didn't fade as he drove away. He was going to make sure tomorrow would be absolutely perfect for Kurt, and would go to no ends to ensure this. No action was too extreme when concerning the happiness of Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Kurt had his whole day planned out. He'd give himself a whole three hours to get ready, quickly eat some toast before leaving his house fifteen minutes before the prom started. This would allow him to arrive at a reasonable time with the boundaries for being fashionably late. However, these plans were dashed at 3pm.<p>

Text from Blaine:

"_Get ready, we've got dinner reservations at 5:30 and then straight to the prom… See you in a bit xx"_

Kurt stared at the text incredulously. He was pretty certain that him and Blaine most certainly did not have dinner reservations and were not going to prom together. No matter how much he wished that be true. Fingers flying over the keypad, he sent a hasty text back.

Text to Blaine:

"_What are you on about? Xx"_

Tapping his fingers impatiently on the closest surface, Kurt waited for a reply. He didn't have to wait too long before his phone light up, signifying a new message.

Text from Blaine:

"_Don't question me, just get ready .I'll be over at 5 to pick you up Xx"_

What was this boy playing at? Still, Kurt gave no time to consider this. Glancing at the clock, Kurt rushed up the stairs. With only two very short hours before Blaine arrived, Kurt intended to spend this minimal time wisely.

After a short shower and a quick dry off, Kurt proceeded to go through his normal moisturising routine, albeit slightly more rushed than usual. Delving into his rather extensive wardrobe, Kurt pulled out the black Armani suit he had picked out for the occasion. It was actually a rather simple in comparison to some of the more extravagant items in his wardrobe, but the suit was beautifully tailored and he knew how the darkness of the fabric would contrast with his pale skin tone.

Fastening his black, silken tie, Kurt looked at himself in the mirror. Happy with the image reflected, he moved over to his dressing table. Looking at the clock on the side, he noticed that about an hour and a half had passed since entering the shower. Accepting that he only had half an hour to fix his hair, he grabbed his comb from the side of the table and repositioned the mirror so that he could see himself properly. Making quick work of brushing out the knots that only existed inside his head, Kurt moved on to styling his hair. After brushing the tresses back into place, he sprayed a small amount of hairspray so the look would persist throughout the night.

Noticing there was just two minutes before Blaine was supposed to arrive; Kurt left his room with one last spritz of hairspray. He hurried down the stairs, rushing towards the entrance of the house. As he pulled on his black shoes he heard the television blaring in the front room. He was pretty sure that was the sound of his father and Finn watching football.

Just as he had finished tying the last shoelace, the shrill tone of the doorbell sounded. Checking his reflection once more in the mirror on the wall, he suddenly found himself to be slightly nervous. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Kurt opened the door, revealing Blaine standing slightly meekly in the doorway, with a bouquet of white roses.

"Hi," Blaine greeted, slightly breathlessly.

"Hi," Kurt replied in a similar tone. He felt a blush rising slightly and fought to keep it down. There was no need to get worked up about this. Two friends could go to prom together completely platonically, right? And that's all he and Blaine were. Friends.

Kurt's eyes quickly swept Blaine's body. The darker haired boy was dressed quite similarly, clad in a charcoal grey suit with a matching tie. He may have stared just a little bit too long. It really wasn't his fault, though. Blaine looked amazing in that suit.

Realising that the length of time he had just spent assessing Blaine's body was bordering on perversion, Kurt quickly averted his eyes to the other boy's face. Blaine held back a smirk and cocked his eyebrow slightly, causing Kurt to flush. The sting of Blaine's expression was softened by the obvious signs of nervousness.

"For you," Blaine said, holding out the roses, "You look amazing, Kurt."

Kurt felt his cheeks warm up again, that seemed to be a frequent theme of the evening, and accepted the bunch of flowers held out to him.

"Thanks. You look great too," Kurt muttered, slightly abashedly. He wasn't used to being showered with gifts or compliments. Nick hadn't exactly been generous with either.

"Who was at the door, Kurt?" Burt said, exiting the living room en route to get another beer from the kitchen. He stopped short at the sight of Blaine. His presence hadn't been expected in the slightest.

"Erm, Blaine and I were gonna go out for dinner before prom, if that's alright with you?" Kurt confessed, rubbing his neck as he realised that he probably should have told his dad about this earlier.

"Kurt, I didn't know you were going out for dinner," Burt said sending a questioning look at Kurt and a slightly reproachful look at the shorter boy. Blaine really didn't have the greatest track record with Burt. After all, Burt had caught the boy drunk in his son's bed and Blaine had asked him to teach his son about being intimate.

"Neither did I, dad," Kurt replied, looking at Blaine with confusion. Why was he doing this?

"Right then," Burt interjected, "Blaine, if you'll follow me."

Burt walked back into the living room. A worried look suddenly crossed Blaine's face, and he shot a scared glance at Kurt. The other boy just laughed slightly and nodded towards the living area, gesturing that Blaine should probably follow his father.

As Kurt busied himself finding a vase for the flowers, Blaine swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and took the elder man's lead, walking into the front room. As suspected, both Finn and Burt sat on the sofa in front of the television, which was showing the football. The television was muted. This is never a good sign.

"Take a seat," Burt said, gesturing to the arm chair adjacent to the couch. Blaine collapsed into the chair, slightly wary of the might force that was But and Finn.

"So, Blaine. You're taking my little boy to prom, eh?" Burt began simply.

"Yes," Blaine said quietly.

"I've only heard glowing reports of you from Kurt and Finn. However, the two times I've met you were under rather inappropriate circumstances. How can I be certain you're not a raging pervert who thrives off of young men such as Kurt?" Burt probed, going straight to the point. Finn was obviously attempting to hold back laughter at this point, trying to keep his serious game face. Blaine felt the heat rise to his cheeks with obvious embarrassment.

"Mr Hummel, I sincerely apologise for the said circumstances upon which we always seem to meet. The first time, I'm afraid I was indeed intoxicated. It was the first time I had ever been inebriated and I ensure you it will most certainly be the last. Being under the influence of alcohol is no excuse for my intolerable actions during that state and I never wish to experience such a headache again. I further apologise for 'crashing' in your son's bed that night, but I am ever grateful that Kurt took care of me, a such," Blaine rambled in a rather eloquent gush.

A perplexed look was painted across Finn's face as he tried to figure out some of the meanings of the longer words. Burt still looked rather unimpressed, but tilted his head slightly as a sign to continue begging for forgiveness.

"On the second occasion that we met, I was only trying to encourage you to take the opportunity that you had to inform your son of important matters in life. I implore you to see that I only had Kurt's best interest in mind and I did not intend to come across as telling you how to raise your child. Furthermore, I never intended to take advantage of Kurt in any way," Blaine continued, stopping once more to regain his breath.

"Go on," Burt drawled, although a slight smile was tugging at his mouth now. This relieved some of the tension in the room, making it easier for Blaine to continue with his rambling.

"It should be noted that Kurt and I are solely going out for dinner and to the prom as friends. However, I think it should be said that I am very much in love with your son and, if all goes to plan, I intend to tell him that tonight. That is, of I have your approval, Mr Hummel," Blaine finished. There was a slight moment of silence in the room before the older man replied.

"Call me Burt," he said somewhat gruffly. Blaine let out the breath he had subconsciously been holding.

"Is that your blessing, Burt?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes. You're a good kid, Blaine. Of course, nobody's good enough for my Kurt, but you come pretty close," Burt confessed, his eyes slightly misty. His little boy was growing up. It seemed like only yesterday that he was asking for a pair of sensible heels.

"Thank you, sir," Blaine said gratefully, crossing the room to shake the man's hand. Burt's grasp was friendly, but firm with the underlying threat of what would happen if he messed with his son.

"Finn," Blaine smiled, reaching out his hand to the other boy. Finn accepted his hand, squeezing tightly and shaking vigorously, choosing to be less subtle in his threat.

"If you break my brother's heart, I'll break you," Finn stated in a monotone, staring straight into Blaine's eyes. As he realized that this wasn't a false promise, Blaine felt a shiver run through his spine. He could only reply with a nod of acknowledgement, scared witless. Finn had connections. Connections to many a jock-like person who were probably half his height. Best to stay in Finn's good books.

The coldness melted from Finn's eyes and be pulled Blaine in for a brotherly hug.

"Good luck," Finn stated, patting the much shorter boy on the back before releasing him from the hug. Blaine had no doubts that he'd need the luck tonight. He wasn't the most courageous of people and just the thought of confessing his love to Kurt made him slightly nervous.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Burt stated, practically pushing Blaine out of the room, "Haven't you got dinner reservations?"

Kurt was in the hallway. He had just placed the vase in the centre of the table by the entrance when Blaine walked out of the door. He smiled widely at his friend.

"Still alive?" Kurt teased.

"Barely," Blaine replied, but shot a playful grin in the direction of Burt and Finn.

"Come on, you two. Get out of here, you don't want to be late," Burt urged, motioning towards the door.

"Careful father, I might get the impression you want me out the house," Kurt quipped, grabbing his keys and opening up the door, all the same.

"Hey, don't get snarky with me, Kurt," Burt replied lightly, "come on, get out of here. Have fun, kids."

Kurt sent one last beaming smile at his father and step-brother before skipping out the door, closely followed by Blaine. Burt stood in the doorway and watched them get into Blaine's car and drive away, a smile playing on his face. Noticing the time on the clock, Burt turned back to Finn.

"Aren't you supposed to pick up Quinn in five minutes?" he queried.

"Oh, shoot," Finn replied, eyes widening as he took in the time, "Thanks for the reminder."

Finn rushed up the stairs, taking them two at the time, to get changed. Burt chuckled softly and grabbed a beer from the kitchen, before settling back down to watch the last bit of the game.

* * *

><p>Despite Kurt exiting the building a few moments before Blaine, the shorter boy somehow managed to rush pass him to the car, walking around to the passenger side and holding the door open for Kurt. Smiling widely, Kurt accepted the gesture with a nod of the head as he slid into the leather seat. Blaine shut the door gently before walking around the shiny black car and getting into the drivers seat.<p>

Looking over to Kurt, he noticed that the fair skinned boy was having a few difficulties with his seat belt.

"Do you need a hand with that?" Blaine questioned innocently.

"Yes, please," Kurt replied, slightly embarrassed that he couldn't seem to get the seat belt to cooperate.

Blaine just smiled and leaned over Kurt to access the seat belt, hiding a smirk when he heard Kurt take in an audible gasp at the closeness. It most certainly was not like he had purposely taken advantage of the situation, he was just trying to be helpful. Honestly.

The seat belt immediately yielded to Blaine's gentle tugging and he quickly pulled it over Kurt's body and fastened it correctly. Moving back to his own seating area, Blaine noticed how Kurt's cheeks were suddenly tinged pink. Blaine quickly disregarded this and, fastening his own seat belt, put the car into drive.

Kurt settled himself into the seat, preparing himself for the short ride to Breadstix. He tried fruitlessly to get his breathing in check, refusing to believe that Blaine's closeness had affected him in the slightest. It was simply a friendly gesture, nothing to get too worked up about.

The radio was turned on, softly playing the meaningless top forty tones that this particular radio channel seemed to specialise. These quiet notes were the only sounds that filled the silence. Neither Kurt nor Blaine were attempting to start a conversation, choosing instead to revel in each other's company quietly.

However, Kurt's attention was suddenly piqued as they drove straight past the turning that led to Breadstix. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine noticed as a confused look crossed Kurt's face.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, clearly confused. He had been under the impression that they would be going to the small but popular restaurant that he was quite familiar with.

"Did you seriously think I'd take you to Breadstix, Kurt?" Blaine asked, taking his eye off the road for a brief second to raise his eyebrow at Kurt.

"Please, you deserve better. Plus, it will be very overcrowded, tonight," Blaine said, returning his attention completely to the road.

Kurt felt a smile tugging on his lips at the words. Blaine thought that he deserved better than Breadstix. That was really rather flattering that he thought so highly of him.

"So where are we going?" Kurt wondered aloud, trying to remember what other dining places there are in the area.

"Just a small Italian place. I hope that'll be alright?" Blaine answered, though the last sentence quavered slightly with the hint of nerves creeping into his voice. He really wanted to impress Kurt tonight and make sure Kurt had the prom night that he had been dreaming of.

For the rest of the journey they sang along to the radio, turning it up when songs that they knew came on. After singing their hearts out to a few Katy Perry and Lady GaGa tunes, Blaine turned the car left into a small parking lot. As they pulled into an open space, Kurt realized that there were only a few other cars parked in the area.

Taking the key out of the ignition, Blaine quickly got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side to open Kurt's door. He held his hand out to help Kurt out of the car and they walked towards the entrance of the small restaurant, their hands still entwined. It wasn't an uncommon gesture for them, as it had been something they had been doing since the moment they met, but both of them felt particularly thrilled at the act, tonight.

As they approached the building, Kurt realised that it was quite extravagantly decorated from the outside, giving off the aurora of a posh and expensive restaurant. He realised at that point how much effort Blaine was going through to make him happy tonight. This rekindled his desire to know why Blaine was doing all of this? Before he could ask, Blaine ushered him inside, holding the door open once more. Kurt bowed his head to hide his smile at the gesture, finding it to be a very charming action.

Once inside, Blaine quietly addressed the waiter who led them to their reserved table shortly after. Kurt took the short journey to the table as an opportunity to assess his surrounds. It was decorated lavishly, the earthy colour scheme making the environment warm. It was a relatively quiet place, gentle music was playing from overhead speakers and the few diners were murmuring softly. There were no other people of their age in the restaurant, only people who were at least a few years older. However, everyone was dressed smartly implying that the dining area held a reputation of being a posh place for the well to do to dine.

They both sat down and examined the menu for a few brief moments, before ordering a pasta dish and deciding upon the simple option of ice cold water. Kurt had to tear his eyes away from the price list, coming to the realization that none of the options available were cheap or even affordable. It was going to blow a hole in his pocket to pay for his half of the meal.

Blaine had felt slight uneasy at the assessing look their waiter had given Kurt, but brushed it off, deciding that he wouldn't let anything distract him from enjoying his time with Kurt. They fell into easy conversation, talking about the trivial events in their lives. Neither of the brought up the topic that Kurt desperately wanted to talk about. What was the meaning behind Blaine's behaviour?

About twenty-five minutes after ordering, the waiter returned with their meals. They ate in comfortable silence, thoroughly enjoying the food. There was a reason for the expensive price, this was a quality meal.

Having enjoyed such a delectable dish, the couple decided upon ordering desert. Kurt's stomach jolted slightly when he saw the price, but he decided that he had already depleted half of his fashion funds, he may as well finish it off with a nice desert. Kurt had ordered Tiramisù whilst Blaine chose to have the Torta della Nonnawhich he was aware was a speciality of this restaurant.

Each boy ate their desert slowly, savouring the flavours and textures. The chefs in this establishment deserved all the praise in the world for capturing a small piece of heaven and putting it on a plate. Both of them had stared disappointedly at their plates when they realised they had ate all the food, wishing the experience had never had to end.

Blaine glanced down at his watch and realized they had spent longer eating than he had originally intended for them to do so. It was nearing seven o'clock and the dance would have officially opened a few minutes ago. He knew Kurt wouldn't be too upset about this, preferring to be fashionably late, anyway, but Blaine still hurriedly called the waiter over for the bill.

When Kurt had reached out to look at the total price so he could figure out his half, Blaine had merely swatted his hand away. He gave Kurt a disapproving look.

"No, Kurt. I'm paying," Blaine stated firmly, showing there was to be no swaying him from the topic and therefore no point in arguing. Kurt persisted anyway.

"Blaine, that's completely unfair. Let me pay for me, at least," Kurt said, attempting to persuade Blaine.

But Blaine had remained stubborn on the topic, simply pulling out his credit card and putting it on the small dish the bill had been presented in. The waiter took the card and swiped it on the machine. Blaine ignored Kurt's protests during this process. He was going to pay for Kurt. This was his treat.

The waiter returned Blaine's card with a smile and wished them a good evening. Blaine stood up to leave, throwing a few dollars tip onto the table. They walked out of the building towards the car, Kurt still upset with Blaine for paying the full amount. Despite his very vocal complaints, Kurt was inwardly thrilled. Nobody had ever paid for a meal quite like that for him. He wasn't one to dwell on things like that, but it was a far cry from having to pay all the time whenever he had gone out with Nick.

The car ride had started out with Kurt attempting to give Blaine the silent treatment, but he had failed miserably and they were both laughing and joking by the end of the journey. They drove to McKinley High in record time, arriving only twenty minutes after the prom had begun. Kurt had grabbed Blaine's had upon arrival, practically dragging him to the entrance of the imposing building.

The pair walked into the hall and were taken aback slightly by the volume of the music pumping out of the speakers. It appeared that Artie was on stage, rapping to some pop song that neither Kurt nor Blaine recognized, although it seemed to be going down well with the crowds. The room with writhing with sweaty bodies as the whole population of the school danced, most of them off beat.

Kurt's first priority was to locate Mercedes amongst the masses. He quickly spotted her in a corner, laughing with Sam, and rushed over there, Blaine towing behind. As he approached the corner, Mercedes looked up in acknowledgement before standing up and hugging Kurt. Both of them gushed over each other's outfits, whilst Blaine and Sam were standing by the side, clueless to the foreign language their dates seemed to be talking, sharing a weary smile with each other.

It seemed that Blaine's presence had finally come to Mercedes attention when she let out a high pitched squeal.

"Kurt, you didn't tell me you brought your man," Mercedes said, her eyes bright with laughter. Kurt found himself reddening slightly at the words.

"Stop it, Mercedes, he's not 'my man'. Besides, he brought me," Kurt replied, trying to brush off the embarrassment he had felt. Mercedes assessed the way the couple were subconsciously leaning into each other. She was about to make an observation about it when the music changed dramatically.

Rachel had taken to the stage as the beginning notes of "Jar of Hearts" floated out of the speakers.

"Might I have this dance, Kurt," Blaine requested, politely, extending his hand out for Kurt to take.

"You most certainly may," Kurt smiled, accepted the hand offered and allowing Blaine to lead him out to the dance floor. Mercedes looked on at the couple knowingly before Sam whisked her away to dance.

Kurt and Blaine fell into step with each other just as easily as they had done before, relaxing into each others arms. It just felt so natural for them to be together in this way, like they had suddenly been completed. The couple practically floated around the dance floor with a great deal more skill and poise than any of the other people in the room. However, that went unnoticed by the two boys as they failed to acknowledge anything outside of their own little bubble, lost in each other's eyes.

As the last few notes of the song sounded, Blaine pulled Kurt even closer against his body.

"Shall we go outside for a bit, it's a little stuffy in here," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, his breath ghosting against the pale cheek.

Kurt could only nod, a little taken aback by Blaine's sudden closeness. He knew he should really have gotten used to it by now; Blaine was a very intense and intimate person, not really realising thae meaning of the term 'personal space'.

Blaine took Kurt by the hand and led him outside, giddily stumbling through the doors that opened out onto a concrete patio. Blaine continued to lead Kurt down the stairs, finally coming to the area where the Warblers had performed 'Somewhere Only We Know' when Kurt transferred back to McKinley. The area was empty, although littered with garishly red plastic cups, and quiet, the deafening music from inside the hall dulled down to a soft murmur of noise.

Still firmly grasping the taller boy's hand, Blaine spun Kurt around on the once before drawing him in close to him body and swaying slowly to the beat. This continued for some time before their swaying came to a complete standstill, leaving Blaine resting his head on Kurt's chest. Blaine sighed happily, completely content, nothing had ever felt so natural than this.

With shocking suddenness, Kurt pulled away from their embrace, turning his back to Blaine and moving away. Blaine watched perplexed as Kurt moved to sit on the steps. Still confused, Blaine trailed behind him like the lost puppy he is, and sat next to Kurt. The pale boy was staring intently at his hands, which were clasped in his lap, looking thoroughly torn and blinking away tears. He had obviously noticed Blaine moving next to him but chose not to say anything.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine started, throwing his arm around the other boy's shoulder, "what's going on?"

"Why are you doing this for me?" Kurt whispered, trying to shrug of Blaine's arm. His question was vague, but it was obvious he was questioning way Blaine was going through all the effort; dinner, prom and dancing. Kurt's eyes had met Blaine's gaze now, he was staring into them deeply, his question burning in the liquid azure depths.

"You're so clueless, Kurt," Blaine murmured, lost in his eyes.

Acting on impulse, Blaine moved forward slowly, never breaking eye-contact and giving the other boy more than enough time to pull away. Blaine moved his hand to rest lightly on Kurt's cheek before pressing his lips against Kurt's. It was quick and chaste, yet still expressive and passionate. Blaine drew back, leaving only his hand on Kurt's face, lightly caressing his cheek.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine confessed, his tone subdued but honest.

Although the music from the prom was still booming in the background, it feel silent on the two boy's ears, both of them so absorbed in the other to notice anything going on in the background. Kurt's sharp gasp at Blaine's words cut through the air. Wasting no time, Kurt rushed forwards his lips joining with Blaine's once more.

Kurt broke away from the kiss to rest his forehead against Blaine's. Staring deeply into the familiar eyes, he replied.

"I love you too, Blaine. I always have." He murmured against Blaine's lips.

The new found couple shared on last, sweet kiss before pulling away completely. Kurt relaxed in Blaine's arms and they sat, knitted together, underneath the twinkling stars scattered across the sky.

Blaine looked up at the stars and whispered, "I told you he shined brighter than you."

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it, guise….<strong>

**That last line was in regard to what Blaine said at the end of the first chapter, btw…**

**Anyway, that's it for this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it(:**

**Not sure what I'm gonna be doing next, now that I've finished this. It's likely to be more Klaine. I'm considering trying a bit of Drarry as I haven't done any Harry Potter ff yet.**

**You can always follow me on tumblr (cryingbutsmiling) for updates and such…**

**I'd appreciate reviews…**

**I worked hard on that last chapter(:**

**Reviews = Klainebows and Unicorns.**


End file.
